parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thylacine
The thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) was the largest marsupial carnivore but it is now widely believed to be extinct. Despite similarities with canids such as the wolf, the thylacine was extremely distinctive, and the canine appearance was offset by the tapered hindquaters, relatively short legs and broad-based tail, which cannot be wagged from side-to-side. The short, coarse fur was a dirty yellow-brown with 13 to 19 transverse brown stripes running from the upper back to the base of the tail; animals from highland areas had a richer cinnamon-brown coat. There were lighter patches of fur surrounding the eyes and near the erect, rounded ears. The belly was cream coloured, females carried a backwards-opening pouch, and males possessed a pseudo pouch in the form of a fold of skin that protected the testes when moving quickly through low bushland. The thylacine was renowned for its ability to open its jaw remarkably wide; whilst it is highly unlikely that this yawn was as wide as is sometimes quoted (180°), the gape was still the widest of any mammal, and is surpassed only by that of the snake. This species is a classic example of 'convergent evolution'; it is a marsupial mammal that closely resembles the placental canids, especially the wolf from which one of its common names is derived, due to the similarities in their way of life. Roles * It played as Compsognathus in Pleistocene Park Series * It played as Carnotaurus in Cenozoic Park Series * It played as Hesperonychus in Walking With Outback Fauna Gallery Two Thylacines.jpg Tasmanian.tiger.wildkratts.png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) Thylacine_(Blue_Fang).jpg CPatP Thylacine.png G284_Thylacine_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) large.1483279589_Dossier_tazzydevil.jpg ATF_Thylacine.png|Adventure to Fitness Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg Wally_as_a_Thylacine.png Star meets Thylacine.png Cooper the Tasmanian Tiger.jpeg Feuturama Thylacines.png Ty ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Bri ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Di ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Bro ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Betty ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Brolga ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Duncan ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Ridge ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Sly ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Stanley Griff Meets Thyclane.png Megafauna-australia-extinction.jpg Zt2-thylacine.jpg EOL Thylacine.png Rileys Adventures Thylacine.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Thylacine.jpg Books 90662C6D-606B-489E-AD15-454CFAF328F4.jpeg 21F6370D-5427-45C8-A07C-4F033AAC62F5.jpeg 38704CFA-1352-4FE6-8DC3-F3DE155789A1.jpeg 6F153139-E430-4635-AD33-2AB377924A84.jpeg EDCE31C3-7D5D-47E6-93AA-DAA03660934C.jpeg A34A0CE3-8B2C-43E3-80B8-C6ABF2F8C2D1.jpeg B45B1DF4-9C2D-54F4-91C9-D7BCA3A9D3E2.jpeg EDD84F7D-C97E-4026-8ACE-B67DD8AFD007.jpeg E11920B8-D0D2-4EA7-BFFF-E50AA807E62B.jpeg See Also * Dingo (Not a marsupial, but the largest Australian carnivore today.) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Extinct Animals Category:Marsupials Category:Australian Animals Category:Holocene Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Almost Gone Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:V For Vanishing Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Extinct or Alive Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Silly Symphony Animals